


Holy Hands

by violenthorrors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, but who doesn't tbh, i write porn when i'm sad so here take this, jesse has a thing for hanzo's hair, not really kinky i know i'm disappointed in myself, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenthorrors/pseuds/violenthorrors
Summary: he knew that they were both high off post match adrenaline, and that tomorrow they would have to go back to acting like nothing happened. it was a usual, cruel routine that never ceased to remind jesse that this beautiful man above him was nothing more than a release to him at this point.





	Holy Hands

“i swear you drive me insane sometimes, stupid cowboy!”

 

“makes two of us, princess.” jesse retaliated with a huff, his eyes trained on hanzo as the archer launched his bow off of his back before running his hands through his hair.

 

“what were you even thinking?!” he swung around to glare at jesse, his hair disheveled and a blown look in his pupils from sheer anger.

 

it shouldn’t have caused something to stir in the pit of jesse’s gut, but _well…_

 

“i was protecting us.”

 

“you could’ve been killed! you’re ridiculous!” hanzo groaned in annoyance at the man’s clearly oblivious, pride filled attitude, “i could’ve handled myself just fine without you running in there, that silly gun of yours not even aiming properly!”

 

“hush already, darlin’.” jesse rolled his eyes as he took his hat off before resting it atop the dresser, “you’re givin’ me a headache.”

 

“oh, _i’m_ giving _you_ a headache?!” hanzo wailed with wide eyes, “you never _cease_ to give me a god forsaken heada-” he tried to finish his sentence, oh god he tried, but suddenly a certain man’s lips were pressing against his and... _oh._

 

it certainly wasn’t new, but it most definitely never got old.

 

“i said hush.” jesse spoke against hanzo’s lips, the surface of them chapped from the frostbitten air they were venturing into just moments before, “i can think of a few other ways to use these pretty lips of yours for.”

 

“... _jesse_.” hanzo whispered weakly, drawn out and high pitched as jesse moved his lips down to the crook of his neck and started to lick and suck at the sensitive expanse of skin.

 

hanzo moved his fingers up to trail through the cowboy’s smooth hair, his grip curling into a fist as he lolled his head to the side and felt jesse’s tongue trail over one of the many sweetspots he had that drove him insane.

 

“always taste so damn good, darlin’.” jesse pulled away to run his hands down hanzo’s shoulders, effectively causing his kimono to fall down around his arms and expose his toned chest complete with his intricate tattoo, "what d'ya want?"

 

"don't make me say it." hanzo rolled his eyes, his ears going hot as a smirk and raised brow curved onto jesse's face, "...i want you."

 

"what part of me?"

 

"don't push it." hanzo snapped, tugging jesse over to the bed before pushing him down onto it and crawling atop him.

 

they connected their lips together once more in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue as jesse's hands made quick work of hanzo's clothes. hanzo slid off from where he was straddling jesse and slipped the rest of his attire off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as jesse reached for the bedside table.

 

"not the healthiest way to deal with an argument."

 

"as if you're complaining, _stupid cowboy._ " hanzo rolled his eyes, sitting up before tugging his hair loose and letting it fall around his face before running his fingers through it.

 

"didn't say i was." jesse finally retrieved the lube and condoms and set them aside before standing up and shedding himself of his clothes, feeling hanzo's eyes on him the entire time before he crawled back onto the bed, "that hair is my _weakness,_ darlin'." he groaned as he tilted hanzo's chin up and kissed him forcefully, nudging hanzo back until he was lying flat on the bed before grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head.

 

he pulled away from hanzo's lips and stared down at the man beneath him, taking in his already dazed expression and fucked out appearance as he kept a firm hold on his delicate wrists that, ironically, were being used to fire deadly shots not even moments before.

 

"stop staring." hanzo's voice broke jesse out of his daydreaming, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips as jesse shook his head with an embarrassment filled laugh.

 

"hard not to." he planted a peck to hanzo's mouth before travelling further down, leaving wet kisses down the archer's toned torso until he got to the hem of his boxers, "now what are these still on for?"

 

hanzo let his head fall back against the pillow, raising his hips up ever so slightly to allow jesse's skilled fingers to yank his boxers down before untangling them from his ankles and throwing them somewhere behind him. he visibly shuddered as he felt jesse run his hands up the insides of his thighs before parting them, leaving a now warm faced hanzo to look up at the cowboy with a shy expression.

 

"don't tell me you're gettin' all red faced now, sweetheart." jesse teased with that same grin that drove hanzo absolutely crazy, "we ain't even started yet."

 

"forgive me for not being used to sprawling myself out for men 24/7." hanzo quipped, swallowing thickly as jesse let out a chuckle.

 

"you don't seem to mind doing it for me every other day."

 

"shut up." hanzo threw his forearm over his face with a noise of annoyance, jesse's laugh echoing in his ears mixed with the familiar sound of a cap being popped.

 

jesse squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before slicking them up, watching hanzo reposition his forearm behind his head and his eyes flicker down his muscular frame. jesse used his free hand to nudge hanzo's thighs open further before poising two fingers at his hole, biting his lip as he raised a brow of question at the raven haired man.

 

"okay, darlin'?"

 

hanzo nodded quickly, his teeth gritting together as jesse pushed his fingers in until they were buried to his knuckles, "jesse." he breathed out as jesse slowly worked his fingers in an agonizing, teasing rhythm.

 

he pulled his forearm from behind his head and brought his hands to jesse's shoulders, pulling the man down for another kiss before curling his fingers through his brunette hair. jesse reciprocated the kiss with a low growl, arousal stirring in him as a high pitched whine of desperation escaped from hanzo as the cowboy suddenly stretched his fingers out before picking up his pace.

 

"for someone so uptight, you really are needy." jesse chuckled quietly,moving down to suck a soft bruise into the side of hanzo's neck.

 

"do you want the e-entire team to question me on that?" hanzo rolled his eyes as he felt jesse's teeth sink into his neck and his tongue dart out to trail over the newly acquired purple-ish hickey, "you're ridiculous."

 

"least they'll know who you belong to." jesse shrugged with another grin, leaning back up to pull his fingers out slowly. he bit his lip as he saw hanzo's cock standing proudly against his stomach, already hard and flushed red at the tip as it leaked over his abdomen every so often.

 

"gorgeous." jesse muttered under his breath, but nevertheless hanzo heard as evident by the pink that dusted his cheekbones from the unexpected compliment.

 

jesse hooked his fingers under the waistband of his own boxers and slid off the bed to tug them down, kicking them to the side and feeling a sense of pride welling in him as hanzo's eyes instantly darted downwards and his mouth fell slack at the sight before him. he always loved the reaction he tore from the archer at his large size, and he especially loved the way it made the man's voice hoarse or body limp after a night together with each other.

 

hanzo sat up and took jesse's hand before pulling him back onto the bed, repositioning the two until jesse was lying on his back with hanzo between his legs and their lips connected for the hundredth time that day.

 

hanzo haphazardly reached for the lube and grabbed it with shaky hands, pulling away to sit back on his heels and pop the cap before squirting some onto his palm. he threw the bottle to the floor before gripping jesse's cock and lathering it up, jesse's eyes watching his hand intently as he breathed out a soft moan. hanzo climbed further up onto jesse's hips before raising himself up, his hair falling over his face as his hand shot to the headboard and held it tightly.

 

"fuck." jesse grit out with closed eyes, his head falling back against the sheets as hanzo sunk down onto his cock and let out a sound so explicit, jesse thought he was going to finish right then and there.

 

hanzo swept his hair from his face and moaned loudly as he used his grip on the headboard to raise himself back up before falling back down again, biting his lip hard to stifle himself as jesse’s hands gripped his hips and jerked his hips upwards in time with his rhythm. 

 

“ _kitten._ ” jesse looked up at hanzo with hooded eyes, watching the way the archer’s head fell back and his mouth opened in pleasure as he rode the cowboy with vigor. 

 

he knew that they were both high off post match adrenaline, and that tomorrow they would have to go back to acting like nothing happened. it was a usual, cruel routine that never ceased to remind jesse that this beautiful man above him was nothing more than a release to him at this point. 

 

“kiss me.” hanzo’s voice brought jesse back down to earth as he abruptly crashed their lips together, moaning into the other man's mouth as jesse roughly thrust his hips up with a low growl. 

 

hanzo snaked his hand between both of their sweat slicked bodies and gripped his aching cock, pulling away to bury his head in jesse’s shoulder as he pumped himself quickly at the same time jesse searched for that spot inside him that made his vision hazy. 

 

“j-jesse.” hanzo leaned back up and picked up his rhythm, his hair falling back over his face as he ducked his head and dug his nails into the man’s shoulders so much so that blood rose to the surface of the tanned skin. 

 

suddenly, hanzo visibly tensed and a cry escaped his lips as arched his back. a smirk rose to jesse’s face as a crimson blush flooded hanzo’s face at his embarrassing outburst.

 

“there it is.” 

 

“s-shut up, oh god.” hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut as ecstasy flowed through his veins, the feeling of jesse’s large cock hitting his prostate causing an almost drunken demeanor to take over his movements as his bounces became erratic. 

 

jesse swatted hanzo’s hand away from his cock and gripped it himself, thumbing at the man’s flushed tip and breathing heavily as he watched precum spurt over his chest. he quickly worked hanzo’s cock at the same time he thrust up into him, watching as hanzo became gradually more breathless and even more desperate.

 

“close, darlin’?”

 

“y-yes.” hanzo nodded needily, his features turning to one of pleading as he looked down at jesse almost shyly, “i’m- oh god-”

 

“cum, baby.” jesse murmured, his voice rough as he helped hanzo near his finish quicker. 

 

hanzo’s head fell back and he screamed as he came in hot white ribbons over jesse’s toned abdomen and chest, his thighs shaking as he scrambled for a hold on the headboard and instead felt jesse link their hands together. 

 

“f-fuck.” hanzo whined, high pitched and pretty as he felt his head swim in the clouds of post orgasm bliss. jesse gave him another few experimental tugs, chuckling as hanzo made a noise of warning from overstimulation before he chased his own finish. 

 

he soon followed after, a mix of a growl and a loud moan erupting throughout the room as he spilled inside his part-time lover. a crash of teeth accompanied it along with probably the most pornographic sound that had ever left hanzo’s sinfully gorgeous lips, it made jesse’s spent cock twitch weakly with a brave attempt. 

 

“wow.” jesse stared at the ceiling as hanzo rolled off him and fell boneless to the bed, their laboured breathing being the only source of sound until hanzo cleared his throat. 

 

“i should...get back to my own room.” he sat up, an ache shooting through his lower half as he attempted to stand up. 

 

“you can stay? if you want to.” jesse tried not to wince at how desperate he sounded, the weakest of hopefulness filling him as hanzo halted and turned to look at him. 

 

“you know i can’t.” 

 

“who gives a rats ass if the team finds out?” jesse rolled his eyes, sitting up before running a hand through his hair in frustration, “han, i’m pretty damn sure they know anyway.” 

 

“...fine.” hanzo walked towards the en suite bathroom, entering it before calling out, “don’t complain to me if reyes gives you hell for it!” 

 

“trust me, darlin’, now i have you i ain’t ever gonna complain about _anything_ again.” jesse chuckled quietly, a cheesy smile on his face as he heard the shower turning on before he stood up and followed after the fierce faced archer. 


End file.
